Love Pentagon?
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: "Oh revenge. Sweet, sweet, Revenge...revenge is sweet."..."Aphrodite...you realized that you used revenge and sweet three times each in one sentence, right?" "Oh whatever...I have a new reality show... What more could I ask for? Other than revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**LOOK! IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S A FLYING SPACESHIP OWNED BY PURPLE DOGS! No, but me rewriting Love Pentagon IS alot stranger. Well, I finally got to it, HERE IT IS, GUYS. First chapter, rewritten.**

_Aphrodite_

The goddess of Love plopped onto her hot pink mattress in frustration, trying to think of something to do.

"For the Love of Gods, could it be any more _boring?_" she asked herself, waiting for an answer. No response. She groaned and tucked herself into her sheets, even though it was only 12:30 in the afternoon.

"I might as well sleep my eternal days away," she muttered. "Cause it's not as if I'm going to lose any days of my life doing it." She closed her eyes slowly, and a few hours later, she woke up to a shrieking noise.

"Aphrodite!" An urgent voice reverberated throughout the goddess' room, and she groggily opened her eyes to a very tired Messenger God.

"Gods do you have fifty flights of stairs or something, or do I need to work out more?" Hermes questioned the goddess, wiping his shoes' wings clean.

"What are you doing here, Hermes," she asked, narrowing her eyes at the sketchy God.

Hermes grinned, looking strangely like that Stoll boy that she paired with Katie...Travis, was it?

I might want to remind you that your other half is here. the _Roman _half, dear. Good luck!" Before Aphrodite could respond, Hermes ducked out the room and a poof of bronze air filled her eyes. When the fog cleared, she saw a dazzling woman in a gold dress.

However beautiful she as, Aphrodite hopped off of her bed, checked her makeup quickly, and snapped the mirror closed.

"Venus," she said simply. Although it seems strange she was technically talking to herself, Venus, she often had to remind herself, was basically another version of her...a carbon copy. A mere copy. She sniffed.

"Aphrodite," Venus smiled, showing the contrast between her pearly teeth and vibrant red lipstick.

"It's so amazing to see you-"

"Sorry to interrupt but why are you here?" she asked as innocently as she could without strangling her other half to death.

Venus shrugged, pacing along the large room. "Just wanted to say hi, that's all."

"You haven't said 'hi' to me in over 500 years, Venus. Spill it."

Venus sighed, sitting herself down on the vanity chair.

"I just wanted to warn you my dear, that you're going to meet some serious disappointment if you keep continuing with that poor helpless case of Jasper."

Aphrodite gasped dramatically and stepped up to Venus.

"How rude are you barging into my room and insulting my MASTERPIECE?"

"Jasper? Masterpiece? Hon, I'd like to introduce you to the new fad; Jeyna. Now they are a TRUE couple. In fact, they COULD have been a couple already if it weren't for that wretched Jun-I mean Hera."

The Greek Goddess huffed indignantly.

"Well...I still have Percabeth! So HA." she spat back in triumph. Venus smirked.

"Look," she said calmly, almost nicely. "I seriously just came over to say hi. I'm not an argumentative person. But I saw those Jasper photos, and I didn't want see more. Let them be together if you wish, but fate will come and tear those two apart eventually. And not even the gods can tamper with fate."

What Venus said made a strong point, and even Aphrodite began to feel nervous. She definitely did _not _want her daughter to be heartbroken.

"And Percabeth? Well technically, I took a part in that. You're not the only goddess in the universe, Sweetie." Aphrodite and Venus took a step towards each other, both wondering how the Hades one could be related to the other.

"You-You messed with my Percabeth. You _messed _with my Percabeth." Aphrodite's anger began to rise considerably; Nobody ever messed with her couples.

"Then fine. You think you're so hot, let's see. Who's couples can be the more successful one?" She began to reach the most amazing idea ever created.

"Well just how in the world will we do that without them knowing?" Venus seemed a bit intrigued now, wanted to make a point that she could be just as well known as her relative.

"A show. That's right, "Aphrodite grinned widely. "WE create a show where all Gods can vote at the end of the day on their favorite couple for that episode. It'll be genius. Amazing. I am a genius!" she exclaimed happily, forgetting about Venus for a brief moment and planning out her idea.

"Hm..." Venus considered agreeing to her annoying relative's otherwise pretty good plan.

" Fine. We start tomorrow. I shall meet you again." With that, Venus strode off and disappeared in another cloud of glittery, bronze smoke.

"Gods, can that woman just leave normally?" Aphrodite asked herself, coughing in the process.

"She will pay for insulting my work," Aphrodite decided.

"She will. And so will everyone else. This isn't just a show anymore." she grinned even wider, if that was still possible.

"This is revenge. OH, revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge. Venus, Hermes, Stolls.-ESPECIALLY the Stolls-Get ready for the...Game show of Love...No, The...No..." She contemplated several name ideas for her show in her head, and finalized that she would call it something unique. Something...Awesome, for lack of a better description.

With that, Aphrodite tucked herself back in the covers and prepared for a very long day.

Annabeth POV

It's times like these where I become so desperate for advice, I go to the master of all my problems, the place where I can vent my anger and feelings. I took a deep breath and swung open the door to the Aphrodite cabin.

Now I know what you're thinking. A daughter of Athena, wise, proud, independent, going over to the goddess of love's children for advice? I didn't want to, but what else are you supposed to do when you, after months of teasing from your friends, admit that you have a problem?

But for some odd reason, I woke this morning and felt compelled to do just so. I don't know why, but it was a feeling.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed, rushing over to greet me with a crushing hug. I groaned slightly, becoming a bit out of breath when she let go.

"Gee, Silena," I wheezed. "Hi!"

"So what is the I'm So intelligent that I don't need love daughter of Athena doing in the Aphrodite Cabin?" she teased.

"Oh, well I had a question," I said hesitantly, trying not to be too specific.

Although, I had a feeling that Silena already knew what I was up to.

"Oh, then shoot. I'm all ears." The teen grinned and smoothed out her beanbag before plopping onto it.

I took a deep breath before explaining my odd dream from last night . When I was finished, I waited eagerly for a response.

"Well...I'm not sure. But come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do for you!" Silena exclaimed with zeal. I smiled and walked out the door. "Forget it. She's useless." I rolled my eyes and walked to the Zeus cabin, trying for Thalia.

"Round number two..." I said quietly.

..**Uhh...That was terrible =.= I might rewrite this again LOL. Well, R&R regardless!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hermes' little bugger

**I hate myself for not updating this. It's just that, my freaking readers are so awesome for giving this story a chance, but they never review. Here's a story for ya. 800 readers in the short time I had this story posted, but...3 reviewers. I beg of you, if you like the story, review! And the reason it took so long for me to update? I wanted this chapter to go somewhere, because there's a little...weirdness on Olympus?**

"Woah!" Leo yelled. "Do it again" I rolled my eyes and once again, blocked a fireball and flung it back to him. Leo laughed.

"Alright, let's get out of these ripped clothes and get to the Neptune cabin." I said.

Leo nodded and we walked slowly to Percy's cabin. I frowned. Why was it so much nicer than mine? Hmph.

We walked inside and saw Katie, Silena, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Percy, and Luke.( let's pretend it was Danny from the Hermes cabin who turned bad then good. Yah, weird OC, but hey, you don't know how Luke's gonna be significant to this chapter.)

"What up, Perce?" Leo said, trying to be gangster. He had a really bad swagger about him, and did this one handed fist pump hug thing. Percy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Valdez...Peers..." He said slowly. Leo gulped and shook his head. "Hehe. Yeah, hey Percy, what's up, man?" he said.

Percy and everyone else (including me) snickered. Leo sat down, as red as a tomato could be.

"Alright guys, now that everyone's here, I want to start off with a fun game." Thalia said.

"Which one, sis?" I said. Thalia glared at me. I gulped. "I mean, Thals-I mean, Thalia." I stuttered.

She smiled sweetly and skipped to the bed. I wiped a bead of sweat off my brow. Man, that girl could be really scary sometimes.

"Anyways, it's a little game I like to call, Truth or Dare." We gasped for dramatic measures and put our hands to our chests. Really funny thing, because we all did it simultaneously.

"Alright, rules are; You have to swear on the River Styx to tell the truth when you need to, and if you pick dare, you can either go through with it, or confess your undying love to Clarisse." Thalia said. We squirmed at the last few words.

"Love" and "Clarisse" did not go in the same sentence. We all swore in and started the game.

(Naturally), Thalia started the game. She smiled. "Eenie meenie miny Jason!" she said viciously. I gulped and nodded.

"Alright, Jace, let's start off with something easy." she said. Her eyes hardened into a steely glare. "But only because I don't want to socially kill my brother. Yet." We all involuntarily shuddered.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" she asked me. I thought this over in my head. If I picked dare, that would be the end of my life, literally. Doing a dare that Thalia gives you will land you the next three months in the hospital. Poor poor Leo. Always harassed by the girls.

"Alright then," I thought calmly. "Better pick truth." I opened my mouth, but closed it just as quickly. Thalia would always have a trick up her sleeve. I wonder...

"Dare." I blurted out. I clapped a hand over my mouth and silently prayed to dad that she would go easy on me. I could practically hear dad scoffing from Mt. Olympus.

"Thalia Grace would never go easy," he would say. "Not even I, a powerful almighty god, could stop her."

"Ooh, bold choice, baby bro." she said evilly. "Alrighty, I dare you to pour chocolate syrup all over the Stoll bros, and scream, "Give me your best shot, Stolls!"

All of the ohb's (original half bloods, like the half bloods that fought in the war.)gasped. Not even Thalia would stoop that low, right? When you do something like that to the Stoll Brothers, you're dying to end your life socially. They take things like that lightly, but they will get back.

And if you tell them to give it their best shot, they most definitely will. Take it from a guy who's seen it happen before. Huh...Poor poor Leo. Always the unlucky one.

But I wanted to be tough, not a wimp, so I stood straight up. "Where are the Stolls?" I asked. Thalia gaped at me.

Her piercing blue eyes stared into mine. Like literally. Those eyes look like they could stab you with one look. Ugghh (*shudder*.)

"You-you serious?" she asked. I smirked. "What?" I asked. "you thought I would confess ever lasting love to Clarisse?"

"But only one two people ever did the Stoll bro survival check, and survived." she answered.

I raised an eyebrow. Stoll bro survival check? What in Pluto was that?

"Stoll bro survival check?" Reyna asked, voicing my thoughts. "What in Pluto is that?"

Piper looked equally confused. It seemed as though all the "new generations" (as they like to call us) didn't know what was going on.

Everyone else grimaced. "The Stoll bro survival check." Katie said. She stood up.

"One of the hardest survival tests known to demigods. Basically, it started with a joke, a simple joke, but ended up as the greatest summer known to half blood history."

I was about to burst out laughing. I mean, seriously? One prank on the legendary pranksters of all time and you go down in the textbooks? But I held myself back when I saw the serious faces.

"It was like any other normal day," Katie began.

_New demigods were taken to the orientation film room, and trained demigods were hacking at hay filled dummies. The skies were clear and blue, the occasional cloud rolling in. The birds were chirping and a scream or battle cry would emanate from the CFT grounds once in a while._

"Hold on." Leo said, standing up. "Why does thus sound like you're the narrator of a flashback in a bad fan fiction?"

Katie glared at him, and Leo sat back down. She continued.

.

_In the Neptune cabin, here was a certain black haired, blue eyed girl, laughing uncontrollably. _

_Two particular demigods were dared to do something fairly simple, or so everyone thought. They knew it would be near impossible to prank these two. Let's call them...Black and green._

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Black and Green?" she asked.

"Yes, black and green." Katie answered. "They're code names!"

_"Are you sure we should do this?" Green asked Black. Black nodded sadly._

_"It was dared, and we swore on the River Styx. We have to do a very simple joke, that's all." Black sounded like he was reassuring more himself than Green._

_Green nervously bit his lip. "Ok," he whispered. "One,"_

_"Two" Black said slowly._

_"Three!" _

Piper frowned. "What are they doing counting when-"

"Oh my GODS! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY THE WAY I WANT TO TELL IT!" Katie screamed. Wow, Travis. She's a keeper! Don't ever get her mad, man.

_Black and Green ran up to the Stoll brothers and poured mud and water all over them._

_"What the Hades?" Connor yelled. Travis laughed and tapped his brother on the shoulder, signaling him to turn around. There, he saw two terrified demigods._

_He expected them to run. He expected them to apologize. What the brothers did not expect was for them to nervously shrug their shoulders and plaster on a plastic smile._

_"Hit us with your best shot!" They yelled, calmly walking away. The Stoll brothers must have realized it was a dare, and a scary one at that. The next day, Black and Green met with The Stoll brothers in the secluded woodland areas._

_"Where no one can hear us scream." Green thought._

_"So, we heard you were dared to do that little prank." Connor said, breaking the deafening silence._

_Black and Green nodded slowly. The Stoll brothers smiled. _

_"Well, you said hit us with your best shot," Travis continued. _

_Black and green gulped. They had dreaded this moment ever since Thalia said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"_

_"But we won't." Connor said finally. The two demigods gaped at the pranksters. The legendary Stoll brothers, giving up the chance to prank someone?_

_"What? Black asked incredulously. "That's it? You're- You're just gonna let us go?"_

_The Stoll brothers gestured for Black and green to follow them._

_"You see," Travis said while walking through the dirt paved "road"._

_"We figured that no one would dare do such a thing to us. Not even a prank a simple as what you guys did to us."_

_"So," Connor continued, making a sharp right turn. Black and Green reluctantly followed, the paranoia eating at their mind._

_"We decided to go easy on you. No pranks on you." the two half bloods did not hear Travis whisper "Right now". after the little monologue his brother had given._

_"But," Connor continued. He pushed away the foliage that was obscuring the two boys' view. They gasped in horror._

_"Since we were very jumpy and hyper, considering that we couldn't prank you,"_

_Travis finished the sentence. "We can't say the same for our fellow campers."_

_Black stared, and Green blinked twice, hoping it was all a pranking nightmare._

_Their friends, their dear, kind friends, running around lost, in the middle of the forest. _

_Everywhere they looked, there was either Will Solace bouncing up and down uncontrollably on a pogo stick,_

_Silena Beauregard running away from "The evil ponies who want to eat her strawberries", or Drew covered in white chocolate, but not just any chocolate, "charmed chocolate". It wouldn't come off for days._

_Black and Green couldn't say they felt sorry for Drew, but immediately jumped to the rescue for their old friends, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Beckendorf._

_"Prank us instead, they don't deserve this, we did this!" Green yelled. Black nodded solemnly._

_The Stolls smiled and snapped their fingers. Suddenly, everyone disappeared to their cabins, "Unpranked."_

_"Wise choice, youngling," Connor said evilly. Travis stepped in front of his brothers. _

_"The pranking will start at any time, though, and it won't end for hours." _

_The two shuddered but agreed. Immediately, they were tied up by the branches of Berry and Juniper._

_"You got the trees in this too?" Black whined. The brothers nodded and walked away._

_They got free of the trees, but while they were walking, they slipped on honey. Not just any honey, but the bees' honey. And you know what that meant._

_Black gulped and looked at Green. "Charmed bees?" he asked. Green nodded._

_The two walked back to camp with welts the size of tennis balls, and since they were temporally paralyzed buy the stings, wheelchairs for the both of them._

_That went on for hours, from harmless pranks like finding charmed chocolate syrup in their shampoo bottles, feeling some classic itching powder in their boxers, or seeing a minivan, and not the figurine kinds, drop out of their "good old non charmed" pants during sword training._

_Then things got a bit daring. Falling off of their very tall cabins in the morning, from seeing themselves wake up on the roof, seeing a very angry hellhound eating their camp manuals, or falling off "harmlessly" of the twenty foot tall cliff._

_The Stolls would expect the two to be dead after the dangerous dares they did. The bunnies and the van were the easiest to pull off, actually. But the two boys walked to the Stolls, signaling that they have survived._

_It was over. The pranks between the four were done._

_But for the rest of the campers, they were shocked that the two people could stand the wrath of these two kleptomaniacal (not a real word), pranksters._

_It was serious fame. Ever since, newer campers heard about the stories of the four during campfires, and even the orientation film was edited to warn them about the Stolls, and to never get them annoyed._

_Ever since, campers have been dared to walk up to the legendary pranksters,do a wimpy prank, and say the dreaded six words. _

_"Hit me with your best shot."_

"Wow." Leo said,completely enthralled in Katie's words.

"But why is it called the Stoll bro survival check?" I asked.

Katie smiled weakly. "Because it's freaking hard, nearly impossible to survive, and tests just how well you could survive cliff falls and temporary paralysis.

"No one ever got to that stage, almost all surrendered and let their friends get pranked instead."

"Almost?" Reyna said. "Then who survived this dreaded test?" Piper asked.

"Nico DiAngelo and Percy Jackson. the only survivors ever." Annabeth said. I clapped slowly, and soon, Reyna, Piper, and Leo joined in.

The clapping got faster, and all the others were clapping. Soon, it turned into a thundering applause.

"Maybe we should do another dare, Thals." I asked quietly. Thalia smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I dare you to throw this bag of trash into the naiad's lake." she said, taking out a bag full of garbage.

Percy gasped. "What?" he yelled. "Do you know how vicious they are if-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we get it Kelp for brains." Thalia said. "Just do it."

Five minutes later, I came back with fish in my pants and shredded clothing

"Dang it!" I thought. "My second pair of shredded skinny jeans!"

"Sroo laughing and get on with the game." I grumbled.

"Truth or Dare, Katie?" I asked, She thought about it for a second. "Dare." she said confidently.

I thought it over in my mind once again. What did Demeter children absolutely despise?"

"I dare you to step on Laina's Starburst garden." I said. "And when I say step, I mean kill."

"Starburst?" Leo yelled. "Does she grow lemon? no wait, I hate lemon. what about cherry? I love cherry, and it's always the chewiest one-"

"Not the fruity candy, the flower, you idiot!" I said, rubbing my temples. An excited Leo is not always good on your ears. He's, how do I say this nicely?

He sounds like a deaf baby walrus. Yeah, that's nice enough.

Katie looked terrified, but did as she as she was told. It wasn't a very creative or exciting dare, but it was certainly entertaining to see Katie and Laina in a very violent cat fight.

"Alright. Reyna, Truth or Dare?" Katie asked, blowing her bangs back. She plucked several flowers out of her hair and threw a pipe across the floor.

As I said, it was a very violent cat fight.

"Truth." She said immediately. Katie assured her that she'll go easy.

"Do you like anyone in this cabin right now?" she asked. Reyna was about to answer, but Leo tripped over a book and Reyna fell out of her pretzel pose and fell over me, Percy, and Piper.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. Reyna walked over and slapped him across the face. Poor poor Leo. Always slapped when trying to be helpful.

If Reyna was red when Katie asked the question, she was scarlet now. She looked really red, from either anger or embarrassment.

"Why are you so red in the face Reyna?" Leo asked.

"I uh, ate a bunch or red cinnamon candies." was her response.

"Can I have one?" Leo asked.

"No."

"Okay..." I said. We continued the game, and let Reyna skip that turn.

"Luke, truth or dare?" she asked. Luke paled.

"Me?" he asked. "What about Percy right here, huh? He looks like vulnerable prey!" Percy scoffed.

"First of all, I'm invulnerable, thank you very much." he stated. Aanabeth raised an eyebrow and touched the small of his back. He shivered and whispered something to her.

Weird.

"Second, she chose you."

"D-Dare." Luke answered.

Reyna bit her lip.

"I dare you to open the closet and scream really loud so Chiron can hear you, "AHH! THERE'S A MY LITTLE PONY SITTING ATOP THIS DRESSER! KILL IT, CHIRON KILL IT! AHHH IT'S SINGING THE THEME SONG!

We all burst our laughing. If humanely possible, Luke paled even more.

"I'd rather do it in the bathroom." he said. We snickered at his choice of words.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because...Because...

_On Mt. Olympus_

"No son! Hermes yelled. "Don't open the closet! don't open the closet!"

Aphrodite snickered. "You sound like you're watching those corny horror movies." she said. Her voice deepened.

"Don't open the closet! No, no, no AHHHHH!"

Hermes pouted. "Be quiet, or father will hear you!" he hissed.

"We don't want the other gods to know we're spying on these people!

"No." Aphrodite corrected the god. "We are watching Tv, is all."

"We're watching demigod children play truth or dare, and since they had the cabin charmed with the power of 3 children or the Big three, we can't see anything that goes on with the Big three channel!" Hermes whined.

"But yet here we are, watching it in peace and quiet, which is what you'll be experiencing the next eternity in a coffin if you don't shut up and stop correcting me!" Aohrodite's murderous glare (That no goddess of love should be able to do) softened.

"Besides, this Love pentagon is so fun to watch! I can still read their thoughts you know." Aphrodite squealed.

"Even though Jasper is not right, sorry, daughter, Jeyna and percabeth? I think yes!"

Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Well, Luke bugged the room, and the camera is inside the closet, so I can't let them do this dare!" He whined yet again.

"We won't have good tv on."

Just then, the door flung open to reveal a happy goddess.

Athena gracefully strode into the room, looking at them.

"What are you two doing?" she ask. The two gods gulped and turned the tv off.

"Nothing!" Hermes answer.

Athena raised an eyebrow and turned to the tv.

She smiled. "I want to watch Tv!" she said, squealing. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow also. The serious goddess of wisdom, squealing? She must love spying on her children.

"For some odd reason the Big three channel has been cut off!" Athena exclaimed.

"Hehe. Yeah, weird," Hermes nervously laughed.

Athena narrowed her eyes. "What do you two know that I don't?" she asked suspiciously.

Aphrodite feigned surprise. "Why, you're the goddess of wisdom for Hades sake!" she said loudly.

"We couldn't hide anything from you!"

Athena seemed to think about this for a moment, then said,

"Mm. I suppose. Go back to your regular activities."

Athena exited the room and the two Olympians sighed. They turned the Tv back on, and what they saw Scared them to Tartarus.

There was Luke's face, twisted into a face of horror and embarrassment. He was screaming very loudly, pointing at a pink my little pony (I believe the name is sherbet)

Jumping up and down, demanding that Chiron kill it, and claiming that it's singing the cutesy theme song of doom.

Hermes turned on the ear piece that was located in Luke's, well, ear.

"Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission!" Hermes demanded.

"Tell them to continue the game at 3 p.m. In the Neptune cabin!"

Luke spoke some words to a blushing Reyna,

A whimpering Leo, a confused Jason, and some very happy heroes.

The screen went black, and for once in his very long life, Hermes was glad the Tv turned off.

But a certain goddess of love was not satisfied with the minimal "Pentagon complications."

"Oh well," she said happily. "I'll just interfere the next game!"

And with that, she skipped off to Ares' house.

**Did you like it? Did you love it? did you hate it so much you want to flame it till it burns, but you can't because then I'll go to your profile and spam/flame you to no end? review and tell me! And so sorry I didn't update, just, I finally beat writer's block, and got inspired for chapter 2! (thanks to xxemeraldsecretsxx). Till next time! **

**Love,**

**Seaofwisdom18**


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Min to Embarass Yourself

Jason POV

"So we're back, who wants to go first?" Percy asked.

I raised my hand.

On Mt. Olympus

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Aphrodite asked Hermes.

"I don't know, but knowing Jason, he'll think of something super random." He responded.

"I know. Mmm. Popcorn?" Poseidon asked, handing the bowl to Hermes.

"Thanks Posei-POSEIDON?" Hermes yelped and turned off the TV.

"What are YOU doing here?" Aphrodite screamed.

Poseidon flicked a kernel off of his Hawaiian shirt.

"I want to watch my son and my brother's children do whatever they do every day on the big three channel." He answered calmly.

"Percy truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare?"

With that, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Poseidon flung themselves on to the bed and shoved handfuls of popcorn in to their mouths.

Back in Cabin Three

"Percy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare?" he said in the form of a question.

"I dare you to play the guitar with a Taiwanese monkey on your shoulder." Silence fell over the once noisy crowd.

I thought of a hypothesis: This was going to be an awkward day.

Connor broke the short silence and pulled a monkey out of his pants. "I got one here." he suggested helpfully. I looked around the room to see their reactions.

Percy was confused. Big surprise.

Annabeth looked like she was trying to figure out the dimension of Connor's pants.

Luke looked worried, as if there was someone watching him.

Leo looked like he was perfectly happy with ignoring us, and playing with his fireball bunny.

Reyna looked red, and not cinnamon candy red, but murderous red. Oh gods. What did Leo do now?

Eveyone else was trying to ask Connor how in the world he pulled a Taiwanese monkey and a guitar out of his pants.

As I finished my observations, I came to a conclusion. This day will be crazy.

On Mt. Olympus.

"How did he pull a monkey from his pants?" Hermes asked, dumbfounded.

"How long has that monkey been in there?" Poseidon said, wrinkling his nose.

"I ate a pizza and some italian cheese, but that's okay, because I ran 4 miles." Aphrodite exclaimed, looking up from her food book.

"I'm sorry were we in the middle of something?" she asked innocently.

"Jason just dared Percy to play the guitar with a Taiwanese monkey on his shoulder." Hermes said, annoyed.

Aphrodite squealed and replaced the food book in her hands with the huge bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Screw my diet." She said. "I'm pretty enough."

"I woke up in London yesterday, In a city near Piccadilly, don't really know how I got here." Percy sang. The monkey (Bundles) clung onto Percy's neck while he sang "Good life".

We all stifled our laughs when he finished.

Except for Nico, he burst out laughing.

Percy smiled evilly. "Nico, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare! A son of Hades isn't afraid of anything!" Nico exclaimed.

"I dare you to play chubby bunny. With jumbo marshmallows." Nico gulped.

"Except for that." He muttered.

I probably looked confused, because Thalia filled me in on everything.

"Nico has a really bad sweet tooth." She said. Wait. A son of Hades, lord of the death, and the underworld, has a sweet tooth?

"He gets a really bad sugar high and starts acting all drunk. He passes out and when he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything. It's quite funny for us, but very painful for him to experience."

"Which only makes us laugh more." Percy added in.

Connor pulled a huge bow of jumbo marshmallows out of his, you guessed it, pants.

"Where do you keep this stuff?" I cried out.

Just then, Chiron coughed from behind us.

"Yes, Connor where do you keep that white gooey confection?" he asked. He obviously didn't know what a marshmallow was….

Connor smiled innocently. "In my pants." He said, which made us all laugh out loud.

I told them to stop laughing. We did not need a repeat of Shut up day. Though that was pretty funny to watch…

"Come on Nico just 2 more marshmallows and you're don!" Thalia cried out.

Nico had a dazed look on his face, then suddenly snapped his head back into reality. Literally.

"You know…." He said.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia groaned.

"It's fun at first, then it gets annoying as hades," Thalia informed me.

..."But I don't want Marshmallows, well maybe twix bars, but I really shouldn't eat twix bars because my mommy used to say that I was allergic to caramel but it was really a lie to stop me from eating twix bars, and I can fit approximately 34 jumbo marshmallows in my mouth, I have a really big mouth, like 30 times the size of a Russian gnat, and I really shouldn't be drinking redbull, but I do it anyways cause it tastes sooo sweet, did you know my real name is Nicodemus Henri DiAngelo-'

"We GET IT !" I yelled. That was really funny and horribly annoying at the same time. Reyna held out a video recorder and smiled.

We all though the same thing. "This baby's going on GodsTube.

"Wait." Percy stifled a laugh.

"Your name is Nicodemus Henry DiAngelo?" he asked.

Nico shook his head. "No, it's Henri, like the French version of Henry or Henry could be the American version of Henri, but my mother's father's grandpa's uncle was French, did you know that the normal French baguette is only 2-"

"Somebody get an executioner and kill that boy!" Thalia screamed, holding her head.

Nico collapsed and started snoring immediately.

"Wow. That actually worked." Thalia said, surprised.

On Mt Olympus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hermes clutched the side of his stomach.

Aphrodite wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh my gods!" Poseidon said in between breaths.

"That-Was-HILARIOUS!" They said simultaneously.

"Did you see-N-Nico-A-An-And Th-e T-The Oh my gods!" Poseidon yelled.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Athena flung open the door to see three gods discussing the average size of a French Baguette.

"I think It's 2 feet."

"It can't possibly be two feet!"

Yes it can!"

No It Can't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Athena sighed and silently closed the white door.  
>"How those three are millennial years old and still act like five year olds is beyond me." Athena muttered.<p>

"And _I'm _the goddess of _wisdom."_

Back in Cabin Three.

So Travis was doing the hokey pokey, Nico was high on marshmallows, Percy was rocking out with a monkey, and I was stuck in my underwear for the rest of the game. Yup .Just another typical day in Cabin three.

"I'm kind of getting bored with Truth or Dare." I exclaimed.

Some people left afterwards, so now, there was Leo, Reyna, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and little old me.

Thalia smiled evilly. "I know." She said softly.

"Let's play…..seven minutes in heaven."

Percy widened his eyes and gasped. "You wouldn't, Pinecone Face." He said.

"Try me, Kelp Head." Thalia smirked.

I gulped. Seven minutes in Heaven? Oh no. Nothing good ever comes from Seven minutes in heaven. Especially when Thalia plays. Take it from me. Man, that eighth grade goodbye party was traumatizing…

"Fine." I said.

"So….Reyna you can go with my little brother." I froze. _Damn you to Hades, Thalia._

"We were shoved into the cramped closet, and suddenly I felt really claustrophobic.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Don't talk to me." Reyna snapped.

This was going to be the worst seven minutes of my life.

Did you like it? Please review and tell me! I will update everything soon and starting soon, I will update more frequently (even though school's starting in three days.)


	4. Chapter 4 Gays and Akwardness

_Previously:_

"_So…" I said awkwardly._

"_Shut up." Reyna snapped._

_This is going to be the longest seven minutes of my life._

Several minutes later, I decided to break the silence.

"Nice weather huh?" I wondered aloud.

Reyna sighed. "Jason we're in a stuffy closet with no windows." She said. "I doubt you can tell how the weather is."

"Right." I laughed nervously. I silently cursed myself. Why was I so awkward around Reyna all the time?

I heard the brass lock click, and a gust of air blew in. I burst out the door and scooted as far away from Reyna as inconspicuously as possible.

"What did you two do in there?" Leo teased. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, cause talking about the afternoon breeze is ridiculously interesting." Reyna muttered.

"Let's pick the next two, shall we?" Thalia suggested. She did just as she said, and stifled a laugh when she read the names.

"Percy and Jason." My mouth dropped open. This had to be against the rules. They didn't expect me to-

"Can you even do that?" Leo asked. He shrugged. "Well enjoy yourself Jason!" he said happily.

"Are you implying I'm GAY?" I said incredulously.

"It's okay, Jason." Leo jokingly put an arm around me. "Nico came out, so can you."

"I'm not gay either!" Nico exclaimed angrily. Leo absently waved him off.

Percy grudgingly walked into the closet, me following him.

"So…" I said, experiencing a sudden case of Déjà vu.

"Shut up." Percy seethed.

I frowned.

Was I _that _hard to talk to?

I checked my watch. 'Seven minutes.' I thought glumly. Well, I might as well make use of my time.

"Percy you have a girlfr- best friend that's a girl. Tell me. Why does Reyna always think I'm annoying?" I asked. Percy snorted.

"It's because whenever she talks to you, you stutter like a complete idiot, and you never have the guts to ask her out when she obviously likes you." He said. **(Sound like someone much? )**

"Way to be secretive Percy." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks, you know. For making my self esteem soar through the clouds and to the moon!"

I dropped the act and bit my lip.

"How do I fix it?"

Percy sighed. "I'll help you okay?" I sigh as well, in relief.

"Thanks Percy. You don't know how much this means t-."

"So pretend I'm girl."

"And you know, I really don't think it's anything to lose sleep over."

"No! You pestered me for help, and you're going to get it!" Percy raised his voice so he surprisingly sounded like a girl.

"Hi Jason!" Well, make that as much girly as Clarisse...

'Think of Reyna Think of Reyna…'

"Hi-Hi-R-Reyna." I stuttered. "So you want to-to-"

"You want to tell me something?" girl Percy asked annoyingly.

_On Mt. Olympus_

"Ha!" Heremes said with a mouth full of popcorn. "Poseidon, aren't you so proud of your-Posedion?" He asked, looking around.

Aphrodite pulled the hiding god from the closet.

"Is it over?" Poseidon whimpered. Aphrodite comforted him while Hermes chuckled.

"Your son is playing Seven minutes in Heaven with Jason while pretending to be a Roman femal half blood, and you're not the slightest worrried he might be g-" Hermes cut himself off and burst out laughing at the mere thought of Poseidon's son gay.

"My son?" Poseidon said angrily. "Oh Hades no!" He narrowed his eyes when suddenly, said god came strolling into the room.

"Someone call for the God of the Under-Oh my gods!" Hades stared questionably at the screen.

"Is-Is this the Big Three Channel?" He asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah you want in?" Aphrodite replied, holding out a bowl of popcorn.

Hades replied by snatching the bowl and hopping onto the bed.

The other gods soon followed suit.

_In the closet_

'Come on ask Reyna out, ask her out…'

"do you…want a piece of gum?" I blurted out. _Damn it Jason! You can't even ask out Fake Reyna!_

"Percy threw his hands in the air.

"No, you wuss!" guy Percy cried out. "I swear, sometimes you're more awkward than me around Ann-girls, and that's really saying something!"

The door swung open, and once again, I ran over as far away from Percy as possible. Yup Definitely Déjà vu.

I decide to sit next to Leo. Nothing awkward can happen with him.

Thalia picked the next two and widened her eyes, "Reyna and Piper." She whispered.

"What?" Said two screeched. They were quickly ushered into the closet.

"This should be interesting." Annabeth stated.

"And violent." Leo added in.

Soon enough, we hear arguing, hitting, and screaming.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Piper yelled.

"Why?" Reyna taunted loudly.

"The Strong daughter of _Venus _can't handle it?"

We decided to open the door early to prevent any more bodily harm than already inflicted.

Leo opened it and he was pinned to the wall by Reyna's dagger. Well, so much for further bodily harm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nico bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Nico could be just as scary as Thalia sometimes, I swear.

"You're up with Leo."

"But Thalia!" Nico whined. 14 year old Nico was back just as quickly as it had gone.

Nico walked into the closet, with Leo did shortly after.

_Inside the closet_

"Well it's not _that _bad." Nico said after a while. Leo looked at the amount of space between him and Nico. _Zero._

"Umm..." Leo started.

"I'm not gay!" Nico said through gritted teeth.

The few minutes that followed were full of silence.

_On Mt. Olympus_

"They think that Nico's GAY? Priceless!" Aphrodite laughed.

Hades muttered some profanity not to be repeated in this story.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "I can make Nico gay if you insult me again." She threatened.

"No no no!" Hades pleaded, while Hermes said, "Yes yes yes!"

"Nico will stay straight!" Hades begged.

"Yeah, Nico's straight and Apollo and Artemis love each other." Poseidon mumbled, looking at the TV screen.

"The god and goddess walked in at that exact moment, seeing Leo and Nico.

"You really have to stop saying the gods' names, Po-po!" Aphrodite complained **(Po-po as slang for like, police? It was just a cute nickname for Poseidon…)**

"I knew he would come through about his preferences! That's my brother!" Apollo beamed.

"He's not gay!" Hades said, pouting." Apollo and Artemis, with eyes glued to the screen, sat down on the cream colored bed.

"Oh yeah. No one listens to the _unimportant _Olympian." Hades said underneath his breath.

"Shut up!" the immortal beings in the room said annoyingly.

Hades sighed. "Fine, What'd I miss?" he said.

"Well.."Artemis started.

_In the closet_

"Ack!" Leo rubbed his forehead where the broom hit him.

"Here, let me help." Nico tried tried putting the broom back in its place, but tripped and came to be face to face with Leo.

Just then, Annabeth opened the door.

"Kay guys it's time to What...did I just walk into?" She quickly sat back down next to Percy.

Leo dusted off his jeans. "Not gay." Nico he yelled before anyone could speak. Everyone shut their mouths.

He started muttering about how everything bad happened to him.

"Thalia consoled him when he sat back down. Well, half consoled, half laughed.

In the silence (we seemed to be having a lot of those now.) that followed, Percy brushed Annabeth's hand by accident and they both blushed.

Nico hugged Thalia, feeling better, and she smiled nervously.

Reyna met my eyes and smiled slightly. I swear, my face was more red than that time she tripped over Leo and claimed her face was red because of cinnamon candy.

Long story short, there was a lot of tension in the room.

Just then, Chiron walked in and greeted us warmly.

"I came to tell you that due to his fis-family matters, Mr. D has proposed that we cancel sword training for him to have a proper buri-talk with his family members."

Chiron cleared his throat.

"So you kids have 2 hours of quality time." He must have noticed the awkwardness in the room, so he showed himself out of the room.

"Well we have 2 hours to kill at least!" Thalia exclaimed. The tension broke and everyone got up.

Suddenly, a warm bright light filled the room. We looked away, and when our eyes opened, we saw the sun god.

"Hey guys!" Apollo chirped.

"Why are you here Lord Apollo?" I asked irritably.

"No offense." Percy quickly added. I guess he already had enough titan and gods on his bad side, he didn't need one of the few immortals who rooted for him to live to want to tear him limb by limb and roast him across a flickering fire. (Gods can write very detailed letters, to tell you.)

"Well, since you guys have quality time, I decided to give you an err…special karaoke day!" he said.

We all groaned, but because he was mighty and fully capably to kill everyone in the room with a snap of his fingers, we agreed.

"Great! Meet me at the beach in 10!" He flashed out of the room.

"Damn it!" Nico whined (again). I couldn't agree more with the gay-straight guy.

_Back on Mt, Olympus_

"So during the karaoke you'll rig the songs to embarrass the demigods and give us a chance to see it live?" Apollo confirmed the plan with Aphrodite.

She nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I promised I would interfere, and I will!" Aphrodite smiled. "Watch out half bloods. Love is coming your way, and it will give you a hard time."

She turned to Apollo. "Now let's invite the other Olympians!" she said enthusiastically.

Apollo followed her out the door. "Do we have to invite Zeus? He's such a bum!"

"Of course! Half the fun is in the reaction of the gods!"

Apollo groaned.

-So was it worth the wait? No? Well, review anyways!


End file.
